


Leave it to the kids

by GoldFish_Gamer



Category: Iron Man (Movies)
Genre: F/F, Humor, M/M, Post-Iron Man 2, Post-Thor (2011), Romance, shash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-21
Updated: 2015-03-19
Packaged: 2018-03-08 10:54:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 13,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3206597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoldFish_Gamer/pseuds/GoldFish_Gamer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony had always expected to be approached by a woman one day with the news that he was a father. Well, it had been a silly joke, one he would always make with Pepper around. He never thought it would come true. Tony a dad! Anthony Edward Stark a father! … That could only spell for disaster.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Father material.

**Author's Note:**

> Ok so this little story is set in the universe of the Avengers and not. The characters will be part of the story, but the main event is post-iron man 2 and Thor 1. It was to set a back ground story for the main characters. As for the rest its a mish mash of a great idea I got. Also this is my first ever FanFiction, so please let me know what you think of it.

Tony had always expected to be approached by a woman one day with the news that he was a father. Well, it had been a silly joke, one he would always make with Pepper around. He never thought it would come true. Tony a dad! Anthony Edward Stark a father! … That could only spell for disaster.

A tall, blond woman had approached him one day, while he was on his way out of a meeting.

‘’Mr. Stark? Excuse me!  … Mr. Stark a moment please.’’

The man had stopped on the spot, letting his gaze wonder on the woman. She was dead gorgeous. She had to be at least 5’11’’, busty breast, double D? Probably and killer legs with a pair of glossy black heals. He shot her a charming smile and walked up to her.

‘’What can I do for you babe? Have we met before?’’

She smiled back with a flutter of blue eyes behind long eye lashes then laughed at him. No she only knew him by name or more by reputation actually, not personally thou. But she was here about the mater of his daughter, Evelyn White Stark.

That froze the man up, his smile faded and he looked stun for a second before recomposing himself. Since when did they start giving them his last name? Wasn’t that illegal or something? His eyes wonder around, searching for his ‘’ _daughter_ ’’. It was precisely at that moment that Pepper made her appearance.

‘’May I help you?’’ She peeped at the woman, offering a smile.

‘’Yes, I have legal papers here about Mr. Stark's daughter. I believe this should be discussed in private” 

‘’Yes of course’’ She turned swiftly to Tony, glaring at him. Another one! Everyone knew of Stark’s soirees with everything that had long legs and big breast. So it hadn't come with a surprise for the red head assistant. They had been approached so far by seven different women claiming the same outcome since his exclamation on being Iron man.

Pepper grabbed at Tony’s arms and pulled him to his office, leading the other party behind.

‘’Please have a seat, Mrs…?’’

‘’Victoria … thank you.’’

Tony fled away behind his desk, sitting in front of his computer, crossing his arms at his chest. 

‘’So Victoria,’’ Pepper started ‘’I’ll take a look at those documents if you please’’ Victoria handed the file with a smile, and shot a quick glance at Tony. 

On his part Tony was having a mini heart attack. Who wouldn't? Every time it had happened, he had been left with a weight at the pit of his stomach. He never liked these situations. Sure the nights were awesome, but not worth a kid. It wasn’t like he was Father material or anything, on the contrary. Everyone knew that if he ever did end up having a kid, he wouldn’t know what to do with it. God, he’d probably just throw money at it and ask it to take care of himself.

Tony dared a glance in the girl’s directions. She was average height, probably 5’4, short brown hair, cut close to her head in a tomboy-ish style, brown eye from what he could tell from his seat at the desk. He raised an eyebrow at her choice of clothing. She bore an AC/DC t-shirt, some old pair of jeans, torn at the knees and a leather jacket attached at the waist. She even had his signature pair of aviator’s sun glasses hung at the neck of her shirt. Well, they certainly got his wardrobe correct. But there was something in her stance and way of being screamed _Tony Stark_. Nah, it couldn’t be. It was probably just his over reacting mind telling him bullshit. He doubted he was her father. Come on how old was she? 15? He frowned and pouted in disbelief. It wasn't his first rodeo.

That’s when Pepper turned to him, frowning. Something was wrong. He stood from his chair and ripped the file form his assistant’s hands, scanning through them hastily.

  
_Name: Evelyn White Stark,_  
 _Age: 15_  
 _Location of Birth: Los Angeles, California, USA_  
 _Parents:_  
 _Mother: Lucile Campbell White,_  
 _Father:_  
 ~~James Cole,~~   
~~Edward Caine,~~   
~~Issac Yen,  
Alexander Du bois,~~   
~~Raphael Daaile~~   
Anthony Edward Stark

Yadidah, didah…. Boring! Come on give me the good stuff, he thought. Ah here!

_The custody of Mrs. Evelyn White Stark was given to Foster services of New York to confirm parentage to Mr. Antony Edward Stark. Client believes that Mr. Anthony Edward Stark may be the father of Miss Evelyn White Stark. Mrs. White could never confirm the exact father of her daughter, since had had been with numerous partners at the time of conception._

 

‘’What? That doesn’t make sense. The list of possible fathers is longer than my social security number.’’ He stated, not impressed. This was going to be another failed attempt at getting to his bank account.

‘’And who is she anyways’’ He asked eyeing Victoria some more from his vintage point.

Victoria sigh then answered softly ‘’She was the daughter of Corporal Robert Cane White. I believe you've had a trial with the man some years back. Something to do with a lawsuit against the Department of Defense. It was concerning some illegal weapons manufacturing and export.’’

At those words Tony’s face fell. How could he forget that episode? The man had stolen some of his weapons schematic’s and had recreated them for marketing purpose. Of course they were never as good as the one he made. But still, no one steals from Tony Stark for profit. He had found out about the man and his actions during his stay with Obadiah Stane at the time. His best lawyers had destroyed the case in matter of days.

 On a better note he remembered the man’s daughter. Tall, blond, blue eyes, very attractive. He also remembered the night or nights in this case. Shit! Wait, he always made sure to wear a condom, he wasn't that stupid. 

‘’Yeah I remember her, what of?’’

‘’She died in a car accident four days ago’’ Victoria replied dryly.

‘’Well that sucks… what of? No offence kiddo’’ He shot like it was nothing to Evelyn. Evelyn shrugged, not impressed or not caring.

‘’Tony!’’ Pepper crossed her arms on her chest, looking at him dangerously, ashamed of his lack of sensibility on the matter. The woman was dead, have some sympathy for god’s sake she thought to herself.

‘’What? It’s true. Tough luck, so did mine… And that still doesn't prove that she’s mine. Last I check I always wear a condom.’’ He replied, mimicking Pepper’s posture.

‘’Paperwork states that she _believes_ she mine… not that she _is_ ’’ He added quickly.

Victoria stared at the man. He did match his reputation.

‘’Then you won’t object to a blood test?’’

‘’Not at all, go head.’’ He pulled up his sleeve, ready for action. He wasn’t going to object. He was NOT her dad end of story. Tony Stark does not make father material, _ever_!

He quickly learned that the blood test was more than that. The woman had proceeded to take some blood for lab analysis, as well as a swab of this saliva. She had stabbed the cotton stick in his cheek, before smiling to him apolitically. Once everything was taken care of, she stood up and turned around, but not before given them both a farewell.

‘’Thank you for your cooperation’s Mr. Stark. I will be back tomorrow with the results.’’

‘’Sure, or you could come and have a drink with me to celebrate that I’m not her father’’

She looked back at him with a mocking smiled, then answered.

‘’We will see, good by Mr. Stark.’’


	2. Almost late

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Little introduction to Freya and Loki in there every day lives.

‘’Freya it’s time to wake up’’ Called out Loki from the living room. His eyes wondered to the clock on the wall in front of him. She still had time to linger in bed, but not a lot. She was her child after all, and mornings were a pain for the two of them. He returned his attention to his work. Actually, he hadn’t slept last night at all, his mind wouldn’t let him rest. His new project was taking up all of this attention lately.

He was in the process of designing this new luxurious car, the latest model for Maserati. His producing team wanted the drafts in two weeks. His pencil flew across his drawings, running lines from left to right. He even started to hum to himself, something he had taken a habit of doing.

As soon as his full attention was on his work, he forgot to wake his daughter for the second time. It was but minutes before she would be late for her class that his eyes rose to the clock on the wall and panicked. In a hurry he went to his daughter’s room, flung the door open and called out.

‘’Freya Lokison! Wake up, you’ll be late.’’

‘’Hmmm?’’ came a sleepy reply. Her face was pressed to her pillow, her hair a black mess around her shoulders, she was still drooling.

 ‘’What? …What time is it?’’ She asked slowly opening one green eye.

Loki smiled at her actions, so like him.

‘’Its eight forty five darling, you’ll be late’’

‘’WHAT! Why didn’t you say so?’’

Loki laughed slowly answering that he had done so one hour ago before returning to his working station. Freya jumped out of bed, cursing at the negligence of her father in Norse. She couldn’t stand the obnoxious sound of her alarm clock and had been resigned to use her father as a replacement. No time for a shower, too bad.

With feline agility, she striped of her pajama and pulled on a pair of jeans, a shirt, tied her hair in a messy pony tail, then ran out of her room. Passing beside her father, who had resumed his work with full concentration, she slipped him a good by kiss on the cheek.

‘’Your lunch is in the fridge’’ Loki called out before she left.

‘’Thanks!’’

Grabbing the bag, she ran out the house, leaving for her morning classes. Well extra classes to be precise. School hadn’t started yet and wouldn’t for another two weeks. She had decided to take extra dance class during her summer break. Dance was something she couldn’t live without. Arriving just on time and out of breath, she hurried to get changed and join the rest of the class.

It was well after sunset that she finally left the studio, heading home after a quick chat with her class mates. She opened the door to the house, well her father’s studio slash loft to be exact. Dropping her bag at the door, she called out.

‘’Dad, I’m home’’

‘Hmm? … Already!’’ Loki looked up from his work to the clock on the wall, it was eight thirty.

‘’Yes already.’’ She smiled at his words. He could always lose himself in his work. It wasn’t surprising she did the same with dancing. Freya walked to the kitchen

‘’Would you care to help with supper?’’ She asked him from the kitchen.

‘’Of course, I’m coming.’’

Loki leaned back on his chair, looking back at his rough draft, pensive. He ran the tip of his pencil on his bottom lip. Something was off, but he couldn’t put his finger on it. Freya walked up to him, circling her arms around his shoulders, looking at his chef d’oeuvre.

‘’Wow, not bad, your best so far’’ She kissed his temple before leaving for the kitchen.

‘’You always say that’’ Loki called back behind her. Maybe he should sleep on it tonight and try again tomorrow.

‘’That’s because you out do yourself each time’’ Freya called from the fridge. She pulled back, arms full of vegetables and other cooking goods.

The meal was prepared in idle chat, talking about everything and anything. They always had this easy complicity between them. She was lost in the explanation of her performance when she remembered something important.

‘’Oh, this reminds me. Mrs. Campbell has asked how you were doing again.’’ She smiled at her father before returning to her chopping.

Loki’s grimaced at her words. He had never really been found of the woman. She had this nagging habit of talking about herself in third person that irritated him to the fullest. Who does that anyway? He had found out of her habit to the expense of his daughters amusement. She had coxed him to go on a date for coffee with the woman some weeks past. He had left the place after only an hour after arriving, with the excuse of a medical appointment. He had left with a foul taste in his mouth and the urge to kill his daughter or the woman in question. She had even dared to greet him back laughing at his expression.

‘’Please do tell her that I’m currently seeing someone. I have no wish to see her again’’ He answered dryly.

Freya’s smiled widen. ‘’Oh don’t say that, she lovely…’’

‘’She’s as lovely as a dying dwarf, please don’t humor me Freya. ‘’

The evening was spent in the same atmosphere. It was quiet and calm. She busied herself with her sketch book, while her father was once again at his drawing board, a frown on his face. She had seated herself on the far side of the couch, giving herself enough space to have a full view of her father. She had inherited of his talent with lead and paper. It wasn’t a surprise that it had resulted in a full paid scholarship to the best school the country had to offer. She wasn’t only remarkable in art and dance, she also exceeded in magic.

Loki had taken the extra care in her magical education, showing her everything he knew on the subject. She was still too young to travel to other worlds; it was but a question of time. Her mastery in the art of magic was still a bit to be desired. She still needed practice and long hours of studying his ancient books and scrolls.

Freya had always loved her powers. From her first spell to the first time she mastered the ability to cast an illusion. Well mastered was a big word. She could manage it without a problem, where her work in progress laid was in the duration of the projection. The object or person would falter after minutes and it took all of her concentration to maintain the illusion.

Loki had always been supportive in her magical growth, pushing her just enough. She was already doing a lot of things that he had been able to do at her age. He had told her of her heritage at the age of five. He had been somewhat forced actually. The little girl had set one of her class mate’s hair on fire. The poor girl had dared to insult her and steal her favorite doll. It had been hard to explain to her teacher how she had manage to set fire to the girls head without any tools and he had resulted in whipping the woman’s memory and that of the child in his growing aggravation.

He had then explained to his young princess her blood line. She was the daughter of two of the greatest mage in the nine realms. Well he was the greatest and his partner had been the _qualified_ party who never new of his parentage. He had then proceeded to teach her some control over her growing powers.

Loki had also explained her other nature, a result of his side of the family. He told her of his Jotun blood and the fact that she was a half Frost Giant. He had told himself he would never with hold such information from any of his children. Not like Odin had done to him. No he told her everything he knew on the subject, which wasn’t a lot, truth be told.

Loki hadn’t also hidden his adoptive family to his daughter. He had fled Asgard when he had found out of his pregnancy, wanting to protect her of Odin. His actions on the destruction of Jotenhiem hadn’t helped his cause. She had met her grandmother Fregga, who had been everything to Loki. And she had also met Thor. Unfortunately for Loki he couldn’t reach his mother without the help of the blond oaf.

It wasn’t a surprise to Freya, everything did make sense. She sort of had known that she was different. And she adored her family. Fregga was all so good and loving to her, giving her a present on each of her visits. Thor had been the best loving uncle a girl could ask for, much to her father’s annoyance.  He had somewhat accepted his brother back into his life for the sake of his daughter, not that he would ever admit to it.  Thor would always end up visiting without announcement and would driver Loki mad.

His fiancé was also a pleasure to be with. Jane Foster was surprisingly everything her uncle needed in his life. She had a strong willed mind that would slow down his foolish actions and put some sense in him. Something Loki had never been really able to accomplish.

Her eyes lifted from her drawing and she yawned slowly. It was already late, time for bed. She rose from her seat and hugged her father good night. Tomorrow was going to be a busy day.


	3. Not as bad as it seems

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony finally gets the confirmation that he is a father.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Semi edited... So yeah next chapter given to you, ill be posting any updates on my thumblr, Goldfish_Gamer, please check it out.

No…

No…

No.no.no...NO! It had to be a mistake. The test has to be fake, a sham, or forged. It couldn’t be true. Tony Stark did not make father material end of story. How could this be? Well the act in itself could easy be explained. Like the story of the bee and the flower. Or was it the flower and the bee? He couldn’t remember. Heck his father never gave him that speech. Would he have to give that speech? He swallowed nervously, his throat going dry.

His eyes wondered off the documents to his… daughter! WHAT! No… no… no.no.no.no, it couldn’t be. Tony Stark does not make father material… wait, was already repeating himself? It had started, he’d gone mad. As soon as his eyes met the same brown eye of Evelyn, he freaked out again, turning his gaze back to the paperwork in front of him. It _couldn’t_ be. They must have made a mistake with the blood test. Maybe he hadn’t given enough for a conclusive result. Or maybe it was his saliva, there had to be something wrong with it and it screwed up everything. It just couldn’t be.

There _had_ to be a miscalculation somewhere. Slowly he rose from his desk and did a bee line to the mini bar that filled a good proportion of the wall to his left. He took the first bottle and chugged at it. Fuck being polite by pouring himself a glass or even offering. This deserved the full bottle without a glass or ice. He took another swing at the expensive liquid, grimacing at its strong taste burning down his throat. He needed five more seconds to think. Fuck hiding from them how nervous he was. He wanted to throw up his meager breakfast, which consisted of three coffees. Tony turned back to the foster Caretaker, whatever her name was and smiled weakly.

He dare a quick look in his assistance’s direction, and instantly regretted it. She was in shock or maybe she was just trying to control herself from lashing out at him? He was starting to bet on the later. Pepper had endured many hardship in his life, starting with accepting the job as his permanent shadow, then with his kidnapping and his decision with to go full on green and weapon’s free, even Iron man… the list was very long, many chapters actually. But this, this was going to be the cherry on the cake.

Victoria smiled softly, before clearing her throat.

‘’Well if this concluded our meeting, I bid you a good day Mr. Stark, Mrs Potts, Evelyn.’’

The woman smiled again, apparently happy about this whole situation, then left the office without a second glance at the young woman or even a good luck for assurance. She was probably running out of here to scream the news on the streets. Heck, she was definitely going to post this on every possible social media.

Fuck… Fuck… F.U.C.K, you couldn’t spell it more than that F.U.C.K! He was in so much trouble right now. He took another gulp of scotch and grimace once again. Slowly he leveled his gaze with Pepper’s. _Shit!_ She was still mad, no furious at him. He could see it in her icy stare and the way she held her jaw tight, even in her hands bunched into  small fists at her side. He could feel her rage radiating from here. His whole body was started screaming at him to hide or laugh… yeah laughing sounded good. So he did that.

‘’Hahahaha… ha..ha…’’

… Silence …

 _Fuck!_ That didn’t go as planned. He took a final swing at the bottle, then left in on the counter behind him. He opened his mouth to try and explained, but Pepper spoke before him.

‘’WHAT IS HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU!’’ Pepper screamed.

Pepper was fuming! She had always respected Tony’s decisions, she didn’t have to agree with them, but she sure as hell didn’t respected most of them, to a certain degree of course. But this, this was getting out of hand. How could he be so reckless? He couldn’t act like a normal person. The news of a popping up child was going to flood the papers, social media and every website possible in matter of minutes. This was going to be a pain in the ass for the weeks to come.

‘’It’s not like I planned this’’ He pleaded hopelessly to the woman.

‘’Well you should of thought about that before you open your pants.’’ She replied as fast.

‘’I do, that’s why I always protect myself.’’

‘’We can see where that went’’ She sigh running her hand on her face, trying to control the emotion and deep nausea, thoughts flooding her mind.

Tony could see the tension in her posture change with the strain of the sudden responsibility. He knew he had disappointed her a lot, more then regular, but it’s not like he had went around asking for this. Not after what had happened to him recently in his life, Stane’s betrayal, the kidnaping, the arc reactor, Iron man, them. Everything was finally falling into place and now he had just dropped a bomb on them. Bye-bye relationship if what they had could be called that.

‘’I’ll have to set up a press conference, advise the media of the story. Prepare legal documents for her, make sure she doesn’t become a target to everyone now that she’s become your successor.’’ Pepper added with a fatigue voice.

‘’What?’’ Tony peeped.

‘’Yes Tony, your legal successor. Now that she has been biologically confirmed your flesh and blood, she will inherit the company once she’s twenty-one.’’ She gave him a glare to punctuate her statement

‘’Well here goes my plan of retirement’’ He joked.

Pepper didn’t laugh. 2-0 for her. Shit. This wasn’t going well. Heck he pretty much just wanted to hide under his desk, drink himself stupid and forget everything that happened today.

‘’Excuse me?’’ vibrated a timid voice for the far corner of the room

They both turned towards the young woman. Evelyn raised her hands in surrender, a quick smile on her face.

‘’Sorry to bug you all about this. I know this isn’t the most welcoming news, but I’m not here to steal your company. My mom’s family is all dead and I can’t live on my own until I’m legal. So I just want a place to crash until I’m twenty-one. Then I’ll leave promise. ‘’

‘’See what did I tell you Pep, she fine with this, it’s nothing. In four years she gone.’’ Added Tony quickly in an amusing tone.

Pepper turned to him, glaring at him. If a gaze could kill, he would be a pile of ash right now. She looked at them, one after the other, before sighing again. Tony swallowed nervously, then tried smiling again.

‘’I’ve got things to do, people to see, so if you will excuse me’’

The woman pushed both of them out of her office, closing the door with a loud bang, leaving Tony and Evelyn looking at themselves in disbelieve. Well that went smoothly.

‘’ So… what do you want to do… or like to do?’’ Tony asked hesitantly, not sure on how to approach the young woman. She was a whole new territory he had never imagined approaching in his life.

‘’Don’t kill yourself to the job. You suck at it, so far. I would like to sleep, maybe eat something.’’ Evelyn answered back. Shrugging, she passed him and walked back down the long corridor to the main level, hands in her pockets.

‘’Right’’ Tony scrabbled after her, internally embarrassed by his lack of experience. His own hands found their way to his pockets, strangely in the exact same mannerism.

The two of them headed to the front of the building where Happy was waiting for Tony for the past hours. At his arrival, he smiled and went for the door, noticing at the same time the young woman behind his boss. His right eyebrow rose in a silent question.

‘’Who’s she’’ He finally asked while holding the door for Tony. Evelyn smiled at the driver, passed Tony again, before answering.

‘’Your new boss’s daughter.’’

Evelyn slid inside the car without another glance at either of them, happy with her choice of words. Tony smiled at Happy, giving him a sympatric slap to the shoulder and shrugged, while Happy stared at Tony, mouth gapping open.

‘’WHAT!’’

‘’Who would of thought’’ Tony chimed before climbing at the back of the car.

Happy just stared at the door in front of him, mouth still open, shock still in disbelief. Sure it hadn’t been the first time he heard that story, but to finally end up being true. That was worth a couple of seconds of WHAT THE FUCK!

Tony leaned out of the car and shot at his driver ‘’Come on Happy, I’ve got a hungry teenager on the back seat with me. Chop chop.’’

 

* * *

 

The drive to the villa was spent in dead silence. All three of them didn’t dare break the weighting discomfort, which had settled in the car as soon as the engine had hum to life. Even when Happy had stopped at Burger kings for some food, they had held their tongues except for the brief description of their orders. Happy has distributed their meals in short movements, quick murmured thanks followed. It was as if they were all trying to wrap their minds on the subject. Happy kept staring back in the rear view mirror, driving recklessly because of his lack of concentration. Tony had to bring the man back to earth on more than one occasions, with a witty comment on staying alive and arriving in one piece. Evelyn had smiled at the constant stares from both man. Because yes, even Tony was watching her every move from the corner of his eyes and he was doing a poor job at hiding his interest. She busied herself with her buggers, shrugging the discomfort off for the moment. Her mind did wonder to her ‘’father’’. Sure the man has a killer reputation, but this was better that a foster family or orphanage by far. She was just going to have to make the better of this weird situation.

They left Happy to the car and headed to the house. They were as soon greeted by a British accent voice.

‘’Welcome back home, Sir, miss’’

‘’Hey Jarv’’

Tony turned to the ceiling.

‘’Yeah, right… Jarvis, this is Evelyn, my daughter, please give her an access code to the workshop, but restrict access to only when I’m in it.

Evelyn looked around to find the source of the voice.

‘’Right away… and should some congratulations be in order?’’

‘’Euh… ‘’He turned to Evelyn who shrugged at the question.

‘’Yeah, why not!... on to the full house tour.’’

It was like the weight had lifted from both of them once they had stepped into the house. Well mostly for Tony. The man had reverted back to his regular, witty remarks and totally obnoxious self. She had smiled and his apparent pleasure at his tour of the Villa. Everything was high tech, super expensive and of extreme good taste, which wasn’t a surprise to the young woman. They both headed down to the lab, after a quick pick of her soon to be bedroom. She had the pleasant pleasure to meet his creations, Dum-E, U, Butterfingers and in more depths Jarvis. It was once she was fully introduced to Jarvis, that she took out her own cell phone from her pockets.

‘’ I’ve got an Ai of my own… Jane, please great everyone. ‘’

A smooth, velvety woman voice, with an exotic Latin accent spoke out from the little device.

‘’It is an honor to finally meet Mrs. Evelyn’s true father… and his assistants’’

Tony stood there shocked. How could he not. She had created herself an Ai, just like he had at her age. It was a huge burst to his ego and a frightening one at the same. It was mostly confirming that she was indeed her daughter… Well almost.

‘’You built her?’’ He asked abashed.

‘’ Yeah, one winter break. Mom was away for work, and I was stuck with Jane, my maid at the time.’’ She smiled in the memory of the older lady.’’ And yes, to answer your future question, I sort of copied you… ‘’ She blushed at her own words. ‘’ I sort of knew deep down that you were my dad. I mean, how could I explain my amazing grades, great intellect and a penchant for everything high tech. It was hard to turn a blind eye to the evidences when they were pushed in my face. I even have your good looks, minus the goatee of course.

Tony laughed hard. She was definitely his at least she was making a good impression on him. Soon the both of them went off in full science talk, discussing about everything and anything they had both worked on or was currently working on. They ended up starting a new project together.


	4. Evil plan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally the girls set up their evil plan to get there fathers together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is a little filler chapter set for the next one that will be long and only about Tony and Loki. So please don't hate me, I will get to them. I just needed to set the story up. Seem's like I cant do half ass story's. Thanks for reading, as always :D

**Chap 4**

‘’ Freya, wake up my love. ‘’ Whispered Loki to his still sleeping daughter, while brushing her jet black hair away from eyes. The young woman frowned in her sleep, grumbling to her father.

‘’ Five more minutes father…’’

‘’ Good try, but no, it’s time to wake up darling. ‘’ He answered with a smile on his lips.

‘’ Why ?’’ Asked back Freya, her face now fully in her pillow.

‘’ You’ve got school, and I would like to check your magic before you leave. ‘’

That got to her head and she slowly rose from her bed, looking through half closed eyes at her father. Loki bent down to give her a gentle kiss on the crown of her head before he rose and left the room.

Slowly she sat and kicked her feet off the bed, curling her toes in her plushy carpet at its side, yawning in sleep and stretching. Today was her first day back in school, and she couldn’t afford to be late. The academy she attended to had strict orders on the kids who had been pushed up in their grades that assisted there prestigious schooling. Like her father wasn’t already paying enough for her tuition. She rose and left for her on suite private bathroom and showered fast.

She dressed in her school uniform; a white blouse, the ever present dark colored checkered skirt, and dark purple tie. She then tied her hair in a braid, then left to meet up her father in the kitchen. Already the whole loft smelled of eggs and bacon. Freya walked up to Loki and gave him a kiss before she sat on her side of the table. The man had downed his suit jacket for his favorite green apron and was busy at the stove.  Loki hummed to himself before turning and pilling food on their respected plates.

Eggs, toast, beacon and fruits were of the menu. They both ate in relative silence, chattering only about the weather and about her classes. When they had both finished, they cleaned the table away and headed to the living room.

‘’ Take a deep breath. ‘’ Asked Loki.

‘’ I don’t see the point in all of this? It’s not like other people use magic in school.’’ Disputed Freya.

Loki gave his daughter a pointed look. She would always argue his concern, which he understood, but he couldn’t be too cautious. She had, years back, reverted to her original form in the middle of one of her classes and had ended locking herself up in the lady’s room until he had come to her aide. He would never risk such and episode ever again. Who knew what could happen at school?

Freya breathed slowly to anchor her magic. She knew how to create the illusion to hold her human appearance. It had been the first spell Loki had taught her. One she could hold even in her sleep. Small slivers of purple and gold slid from her fingers up her hands, her magic growing slowly.

Loki smiled at his daughters feature; he could see her frown in concentration. Cautiously he extended his magic to his daughter, probing her shield with gentle stabs. His own gold and green magic flowed from his fingers up his arms. Nodding in approval, he double his strength and started to probe with renew vigor. She was doing remarkably well, better then was really necessary for the exercise. After a couple of minutes he breathed out and took his daughter in his arms.

‘’ You are doing great. I couldn’t pass through your defense.’’

‘’ Yeah, well you weren’t using your full strength.’’ She muttered in his shirt, her face pressed to his chest.

‘’ Still, your magic is growing with every passing day. ‘’ Encouraged Loki.

‘’ Thanks father.’’

Loki kissed her again on the crown of her head before letting her go. They both finish getting ready for their days and left the loft at the same time. Twenty minutes later, Loki dropped her off at school with a good by kiss and a wave before heading to work in his Maserati.

 

* * *

 

Tony grumble in his pillow and turned around on his stomach, burying his face in the material. Something poked at him again. Tony grumbled even more before he waved in the approximate direction of the poking. Evelyn giggled quietly before poking Tony again with her finger in his ribs. She had been at it for the past fifteen minutes and had even asked Jarvis to stay quiet. The man finally extracted his face from his pillow, grumbling and turned in the girl’s direction.

‘’ This better be important.’’ Tony groaned. He had fallen asleep three hours ago, and needed his couple of hours of rest, and only the end of the world would get him out of bed… well almost. He could argue on the subject.

‘’ If you count being late for school important, then yes it is.’’ Evelyn replied with a smile on her lips.

Tony turn quickly to the clock on his bed side table, it flashed 7:45 in blue numbers.

‘’ Let me guess, you start at eight?’’ He pointed out.

‘’ Yup!’’

‘’ Fuck !’’ Tony jumped out of bed, in a rush of beddings and pillows, swearing as he reached for a pair of jeans and a shirt. Evelyn laughed at him, following the man out of the bedroom in hast. She was already dressed and set for school.

‘’ Did you eat breakfast? Do you have a lunch? Do you even eat lunch? Do you need anything?’’ vomited Tony in a rush, before stopping and turning to the young woman. Evelyn had a smug smile on her face and answered quickly.

‘’ Yes, No, duh, some lunch money, please. ‘’

‘’Ok, good, let’s go’’

Tony lead Evelyn to the garage picked his fastest car, his silver Lamborghini and jumped in. Evelyn threw herself beside him all smiles. Soon the car screeched away in a gust of wind and dust. They flew on the road and highway, reaching school just as the bell rang. Tony opened his wallet and took out a 100$ bill and handed it to the girl. Evelyn looked down at the amount, ok that was a lot she thought. Evelyn jumped out of the car and called back to Tony.

‘’ School finishes at five, don’t be late! ‘’

‘’ Yeah, no problem, have a good day or something! ‘’ He called back after her.

God, this was going to be harder than he thought. He couldn’t even make it to his own corporate meeting, how was he expected to be at school to pick her up. Maybe he could have Happy pick her up every day. He mumbled to himself before leaving the school ground in a roar of engine.

 

* * *

 

Half the day was already done and Freya was heading for swimming class. She had been forced by the board to take the extra curriculum, with the excuse that she needed a ‘’gym’’ class. She didn’t mind the class in question, it was just boring. The teacher had this nagging habit of making them do military training instead of laps or diving. It was mostly a pain, but the only class she kept taking year after year.

She walked up to the once marine and handed him a sheet of paper. The teacher, Mr. Robinson, looked down at the sheet, a frown on his brows as he read the document.

‘’ Excused again Mrs. Lokison? ‘’

‘’ I’ve got my period. ‘’

The man cough in discomfort and pointed to benches on the far left corner.

‘’ You may sit over there. ‘’

‘’ I know the drill, thank you. ’’

As she walked up to the benches, she noticed that she wasn’t going to be the only one to skip class. There was already a girl sitting out, occupying herself with her cellphone. She had short tomboyish brown hair, her dark blue tie was half undone and she was slouching half sitting on the bench.  

‘’ Hey.’’ She called out. ‘’ How did you get excused from Mr. Robinson’s class?’’

Evelyn looked up at the voice, her gaze falling on the beautiful girl in front of her. She smiled slowly and answered back. Well that was a surprise, she thought.

‘’ Hey. School board changed my schedule last minute and put me in swimming class. I didn’t have my shit, so I have to sit out.’’ She answered with a shrug.

‘’ Yeah, they tend to do that. I’m Freya, Freya Lokison by the way. ‘’ She sat beside Evelyn, pulling her hand out.

‘’ The fuckers’’ She replied before introducing herself. ‘’ I’m Evelyn, Evelyn Stark. ‘’ She shook her hand and smiled.

‘’ Stark? ‘’ Freya stated surprised. She recalled hearing about it in the news, but never bothered to look into it.

‘’ Yeah, long story. ‘’ Explained Evelyn, trying to evade the subject. Everyone wanted to know the story.

‘’ Well I’ve got all class, if you want to share. ‘’

Surprisingly Evelyn spent the rest of class reciting her story from the beginning, strangely adding more details then she would normally to her classmate. Freya learnt the story behind her sudden adoption to the famous Tony Stark and how she had gotten to the academy. She apparently was a genius in Biomechanics, the whole prosthesis and metal organs thing. It was fascinating.

On the other hand, Evelyn learnt Freya’s side of the story, minus her magic and true origin, but learnt none the less that she had a talent for art and was aspiring to start her own graphic publishing company.

 

* * *

 

Three months later, once again in swimming class, both girls were sitting out, excused with the fact that it was that time of the month again. They had soon become really good friends and had spent equal amounts of time at each other’s houses. Enjoying their new found friendship, they were always seen together. It had come to Freya’s attention that both their fathers were single, handsome and accomplished men and a devilish plan form in Freya mind during the previous class. She decided to let Evelyn know of her forming idea.

‘’ Eve, I was thinking. ‘’ She said while sitting down beside Evelyn, using her nickname.

‘’ That can be dangerous’’ Replied Evelyn smiling, obviously pulling her leg.

‘’ Hey! I was thinking about matching our fathers together. ‘’ She told her friend, truthfully.

‘’Huh? What do you have in mind? ‘’ She asked intrigued.

‘’ Since we never told our respective fathers our last name and they are both single. I was thinking of arranging a dinner at some fancy restaurant, we tell them they are to meet our sexy teacher, Mrs. Jones, which is not true of course and see what happens. Who knows what can happen, worst case scenario, it doesn’t work and we get goods laughs. ‘’

‘’ Have I ever told you you’re an evil genius?’’

‘’ Not nearly enough’’

Both girls laughed at their evil plan, checking with Jane, Evelyn’s Ai, for five star restaurants, with fancy food and good wine. They had to make this believable. By the end of the class, they had settle on a very good restaurant, The Little Italy, prices were over the top, but nothing both couldn’t afford and was relatively close for easy access. It would also give them the chance to spy on their father’s. They couldn’t suppress their giggles as they actually made a reservation in Mrs. Jones fake name. The lady on the other side of the phone kept sounding confused. It was to be on Friday night, three nights from now, which gave them enough time to let their fathers know or cancel if one of them couldn't make it.


	5. The date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The tittle is quite explanatory.

Freya got home first, dropped her bag by the door and walked to the living room.

‘’ I’m home!’’ She called out

No answer was sent back in greetings. She frowned in confusion, Loki was probably still at work or on his way home. It was pretty rare for the man to stay late, he usually preferred to bring his work home and work in the peace and quiet of his residence. Hopefully he would return in a good enough moods to accept the date. She smiled to herself, imagining his face at the restaurant.

Even thou this was set up as a prank, she was still wishing her father good fortune. She believed that he would go well with Tony. In her defense the man was a genius, quick mind and could easily keep him busy and on his toes. From what she had seen on her frequent visits to his house, he was anything but boring. If her multiple animated conversation was any proof of that.

After changing from her school uniform into a pair of jeans and a comfortable shirt, she headed for the kitchen. She wanted to prepare her father his favorite meal, in hopes that would cheer him up but mostly to get in his good favors. She had to do everything right to get him to accept. After the incident with her dance teacher, he had refused any other possible date arranged by her and had stayed far away from anyone proposed by her.

She soon busied herself in cutting her load of vegetable and some chicken into small pieces. Spicy chicken curry was her father’s favorite. In minutes the whole house was filled with the delicious smell of cooking. Suddenly a voice called out, jolting her.

‘’ I’m home! ‘’ Called out Loki from the front door. He turned then tripped on his daughter’s bag, cursing as he braced himself on the nearby wall, having almost fallen face first.

‘’ Freya! ‘’ He growled. ‘’ How many times must I remind you to never leave your bag lying around at the entrance? ‘’

Freya almost ran to him, puppy eyes already set on her feature.

‘’ Sorry. ‘’ She said as she picked up her bag and left for her room to put it away.

Loki puffed out his cheeks in frustration. He removed his shoes and set his suit case on the floor, at the exact location Freya had left her school bag. It was no wonder she had taken the same habit. His nosed finally picked up the delicious aromas and he smiled fondly.

‘’ It smells lovely, what are you making? ‘’ Asked Loki as he got to the kitchen, setting his many rolled up plans on the table.

‘’ Spicy chicken curry. ‘’ She answered as she got back to him, giving him a peck on the cheek as she passed beside him.

‘’ In what occasion are you making my favorite?’’ He asked, weary.

‘’ Nothing. I just though you would like that. ‘’

‘’ Why thank you. ‘’

The Asgardian went to his desk, setting his many plans on his workstation and soon busied himself in the drawing of the interior of the latest model. His idiot of a boss had refused his last drawling, saying it wasn’t good enough. What did he know about interior design?

After some time, Freya walked up to her dad, circling his shoulder with her arms, pressing her cheek to his, surveying his work. She frowned, confused as she recognized the plans.

‘’ He didn’t like your other plans?’’

‘’ No, that brainless twit believes they are too simple. ‘’

‘’ Well that sucks. Dinner is ready by the way.’’

‘’ I’m famished, let’s eat.’’

They both sat at the table, plates full with the delicious meal. She had even set up a glass of red wine for her father, knowing Loki enjoyed the complimented spicy taste of the curry with the dry amber liquid. He looked up at his daughter, one raised eyebrow in a silent question.

‘’ What is it that you want now.’’ He asked before taking a forkful of the rice, fully aware that his daughter rarely did anything without wanting something in return.

Freya raised her head from her meal, giving her father a pure innocent look before stating. ‘’ I don’t know what you are talking about father. I desire nothing. ‘’

‘’ Do not try to lie to the god of lies my dear; you have yet to master the ability or I to be deceived. Spill your request.’’ He stated back, giving her an all knowing guise.

Freya smiled to her father before going on with her request.

‘’ I know you said you would never date anymore of my teachers… but I was approached by Mrs. Jones, my literature teacher at school. You know the beautiful lady you met during the last parent meeting teachers?’’ She lied.

‘’ Yes I remember her… ‘’ He replied in a matter of fact.

‘’ She was wondering if you would be free this Friday. She has, I believe reserved for two at the Little Italy. You know the place downtown, reputable and according to her a five star establishment. ‘’

Loki sighed before replying‘’ Freya, how many times must I tell you? I am not interested in dating anyone, even less your teachers. It would be unsettling atmosphere at home, which I do not need happening. ‘’

‘’ I sort of said yes. ‘’ She lied to him, wincing in discomfort. She had to get him to agree. ‘’ Please. ‘’ She added with puppy eyes.

‘’ By Odin’s beard Freya, you have to stop trying to match me with every single woman on this realm. I can take care of myself or you alone. I do not need the worry of a partner. Am I not a worthy enough father? ’’ He asked, a bit agitated.

‘’ Of course you are. It’s just you seem so lonely and she is lovely. I had thought that she had fancied your eye, since you couldn’t stop talking to her last time you each met. I couldn’t just turn her down. And what could a little meal do? Worst case scenario, it doesn’t work and you come home with less money in your wallet, and food in your belly.’’

‘’ Your annoying my dear. ‘’

‘’ Please…’’

He sighed. ‘’ If I go to this date, will you stop your constant nagging and mischievous plan at getting me a partner?’’

‘’ Yes! ‘’ She quipped.

Loki sighed again, then looked up at his daughter and smiled softy. How could he ever resist her? She only had his wellbeing at heart. He sighed for the third time, then stated, already regretting his words.

‘’ Fine I’ll go. ‘’

***

Evelyn was still sitting on the front steps of the school, her bag at her feet, looking up every five minutes. Tony had forgotten her… again. God, this was really turning into a habit. It had been the second time in three days. Maybe she would get Happy to pick her up. Cellphone in hand, she smiled at her memory of today’s plan. Freya was a genius. Why hadn’t she thought of matching their fathers before? Tony would pretty much date anything that had boobs or long legs. She didn’t even feel guilty for what she would be putting Mr. Lauyfeyson into. She cared for the man, but she mostly wanted to get a good laugh at her father for once. He deserved it, to a certain degree.

The screeching of tiers on asphalt was heard at the end of the road, alerting the young woman to the approaching car. She raised her head in time to see the sleek silver Audi slide to a stop, the passenger window going down, reveling her fathers amused face.

‘’ You coming? ‘’ He asked, not even bothering with excuses anymore, not that he ever did. They were both getting used to the growing habit.

Evelyn rose and went in, sliding on the sleek leather seat with ease, clicking on her seat belt. The engine roared with anticipation, the tiers screeching once again on asphalt as they bolted away from the academy. Once on the high way, Tony turned to his daughter.

‘’ So how was your day? ‘’

‘’ Good, got to dissect a frog in biology. ‘’

‘’ That’s cool. ‘’

‘’ It was. ‘’

Silence soon settled in the car, letting the surprisingly soft music of Tony band playing in the background. After a couple of minutes, Evelyn finally asked.

‘’ Tony? ‘’

‘’ Hmm? ‘’ Replied the billionaire, eyes still on the road.

‘’ I was asked by my science teacher today if you would go out with her. ‘’

‘’ Who? ‘’ He asked, turning to catch a glance of Evelyn’s face.

‘’ Mrs. Jones. Sexy, long legs, green eyes, black hair. You remember? ‘’

‘’ Of course. How could I forget… ‘’ Lied Tony. He had no clue who she was talking about, but the fine description she was painting in his mind was enough to make him agree to anything.

‘’ She has a reservation for the Little Italy on Friday night. At eight, if you want to go. ‘’

‘’ Of course. I can’t just turn down a beautiful woman. ‘’

‘’ Great! I’ll let her know tomorrow. ‘’

Tony turned again in Evelyn’s direction, a quick smile on his lips. It was a bit strange for her to accept her teachers request. Sure Tony had a reputation, but the young woman had always been aloof to his ‘’love life’’. Her sudden arrival in his life had been the reason his going out and getting drunk had been reduced to galas, charity soiree and other events Pepper would schedule for him. They mostly spend their free time in each other’s company down in the lab doing science or anything else that would catch their interest. So it was a little strange that she would willingly accept her proposal and not turn down the woman all together. He shrugged the feeling away, not thinking twice about it. Hey, we has probably going to get laid, so why worry ?

Evelyn turned to her dad, seeing _the_ look on his face and knew he was caught up on his future date. Her fine description had made him agree in seconds. She smiled to herself. Let the prank begin.  

***

Friday night finally arrived and Evelyn couldn’t keep her excitement at bay. She had to watch her every word of action, always smiling at the thought of tonight’s outcome.

It was seven o’clock and Tony walked out of the shower, towel at his waist. He walked to his rooms, a towel on his head, drying his brown hair. Evelyn was sitting on his bed, legs crossed. At his appearance she voiced out.

‘’ You have to wear your dark grey Armani suit. ‘’

‘’ Whoa! Don’t ninja on me.’’ Chocked Tony in surprise, stepping back hands in the air in defense. ‘’ You shouldn’t be in here. I could have been naked. ‘’ Stated Tony as he walked to his on wardrobe.

‘’ Jarvis would have warned me. ‘’ She replied back, shrugging at the same time. It’s not like it was the first time she saw him naked. The first time had been two weeks in their new life style, he had completely forgotten about her and had walked to the kitchen but naked after his morning shower to get his coffee. She had dropped her cereal bowl on the floor in a gasp of surprise, turning around instantly. The second time had been one night after a charity reception, Tony had brought back a busty blond and had stall in the living room, making out feverishly on the couch. She had walked in on them as she was heading to the kitchen. Thankfully the lights had been out and she was spared the visual not so the audio. They had then set Jarvis to alert each other if they were naked or in Evelyn’s case in her underwear.

 ‘’ So the dark grey Armani suit?’’ He asked

‘’ Yeah, the pants give you a nice ass. ‘’

Tony poked his head out of the closet, waving his eyebrows at his daughter.

‘’ Are you checking my ass? ‘’

‘’ Oh no, you have found out my secret. I’ll have to kill you now. ‘’ She joked

‘’ Ha ha, funny. ‘’

He stepped out of the closet, dressed in pants only, a white shirt in hand. He set the jacket on the bed and turned to the mirror, checking himself out.

‘’ You can’t put that shirt. ‘’

‘’ And why not? ’’ He asked, turning around to face his daughter, eyebrow raised in question.

‘’ It won’t go with your dark gold tie. ‘’ She answered, pointing the clothes on the bed.

That’s when he saw the tie laid out on a dark red chemise. He looked up at Evelyn, a smirk on his face.

‘’ You already have all this planned out, haven’t you? ‘’

‘’ Yup, you have to look your finest… dad. ‘’

Tony stuck his tongue out at his nickname. He had refused to be officially called ‘’dad’’, preferring to be called Tony. He finished getting dressed, under the watchful eye of his daughter.

***

Loki looked at himself in the mirror, frowning for what seemed to be the hundredth time. He had been going over his multiple suites, shirts and ties for the past hour, not able to decide what to wear. He magic a set on his body, frowning at his reflection. It didn’t look good enough. What he would give to be able to dress with his Asgardian attire. He much preferred his leather armor or even evening wear these flimsy clothes human clothed themselves in. Nothing looked good enough to his liking and he was starting to lose patience. He didn’t even know why he was trying so hard to look presentable. He didn’t even want to go… or so he kept telling himself the past few days. He grumbled to himself before he finally called to his daughter.

‘’ Freya darling, could you come here please? ‘’

Freya walked in the room finding her father still in his nightgown, a suit pulled on his chest, frowning at the mirror. She beamed at him. Surprised that he was taking this quite seriously.

‘’ Not able to choose? ‘’ She teased Loki.

‘’ Quit jesting and help me decide on something to wear. ‘’

The young woman turned to her father’s closet, going through his multiples chemise and ties. Finally she set on the choice.

‘’ You have to go with your Black Gucci suit, It suit’s you best.’’ She stated as she turned to her father, showing him the suit in question. ‘’ And what about this dark green blouse, and your silver tie? ‘’ She asked.

Loki turned to his daughter and smiled at her pick of attire. They were his colors and best suited his complexion. He took the garments and magic them on, fitting the clothes to his lean but muscular frame. He turned to the mirror, giving himself one last look, finally satisfied with his appearance.

‘’ You have great taste as always. Thank you darling. ‘’ He said, turning to peck her on the forehead.

Then he headed for the living room, looking for his watch and wallet.

‘’ Don’t wait up for me, who knows how long the meal will last. ‘’

‘’ Don’t worry. Just have fun. ‘’

Loki gave his daughter one last kiss, then teleported away, preferring this method of transport to the hassle of a taking the car out and driving out in traffic.

***

Tony arrived to the restaurant before his date, going straight to the lady at the front reception, passing everyone in line. Gifting her with a charming smile, he asked for Mrs. Jones Table, resting his elbow on the stand in front of him. The hostess blushed dangerously, recognizing the man before her and fumbled with her note book, going through the pages looking for the woman’s name and table number. After some time, she finally found the table and led the billionaire to the table. Surprisingly it was empty; the woman had yet to arrive. Tony sat at the table, getting himself comfortable, he even took the liberty to order a bottle of red, the finest on the menu.

It took a couple of minutes for the waiter to return with the bottle and poured two glasses. Tony took a sip and nodded approvingly. He waiter left the bottle on the table taking his leave. Slowly Tony leveled his gaze with the room, looking around at everyone else. He hadn’t passed unnoticed and people were already whispering to themselves, talking about the billionaire. He didn’t pay any attention to them, they were but a background sound, nothing important.

Ten minutes passed before the hostess showed up again, followed by his date. Tony looked up, a quick charming smile already on his lips… He went and pulled the woman her chair, freezing on the spot when he realized he was facing a man. A very handsome man, but a guy none the less. Well handsome was a very light statement, the man gorgeous, stunning even, he could even go with breath taking. Mrs. Jones definitely didn’t look very feminine. Maybe he had missed heard Evelyn?  

Loki had arrived a little later than expected. He had teleported to a nearby bookstore and had walked to the restaurant. Compare to Tony, who had waltz in like the owned the place, he had waited in line for his turn, finally reaching the young woman and request the reservation under the name of Mrs. Jones. The woman had frowned at the name, but hadn’t voiced her concern and had led him to his table, which upon arrival, was already occupied by another man. Had the hostess missed understood him? Just as he got close, the man rose from his seat pulled the adjacent chair and froze as his gaze settled on him… So he hadn’t expected him either.

‘’ I don’t believe you are Mrs. Jones? ‘’ Asked Loki, looking at the billionaire, a raised eyebrow in question.

‘’ Well that’s awkward. If I would of known… and no I’m not Mrs. Jones, My name is Tony Stark.’’

Tony offered him his seat with a gestor of hand before going back to his own seat.

Loki raised a perfect eyebrow in his gestor out of surprise, liking the attention none the less. He hadn’t expected that from him. For yes he knew who Tony Stark was. Who didn’t?  Taking the offered seat, he sat at the table and then asked, suspicious growing in his mind.

‘’ I am aware of who you are. Everyone does. On a different matter I believe you are Evelyn’s father? ‘’

His emerald gaze floated on the genius’ face, checking for any signs of trickery, but mostly in a silent examination. He had to agree that the man was quite dashing. Tony’s eyebrows shot up to his hair line. He quickly recovered, a smile pulling on the corner of his lips.  

‘’ Why yes. How did you know? ‘’ He asked slowly, curious.

‘’ My daughter Freya is friends with Evelyn. The resemblance is significant. You share the same eyes ‘’ He replied, a seductive smile on his lips, all the while he was eating him with his eye. His mind was quickly catching up with what was happening. He growled at his stupidity, she had tricked him again and he had fallen in her trap. So much for being the god of lies, he thought ironically. She was so going to get hell once he returned home.

‘’ Freya! Well could explain our little date. ‘’ Added Tony.

‘’ What do you mean.’’ He asked, growing weary. He was always protective of his daughter, no matter the situation.

‘’ She is quite the cunning one. I’ve had the pleasure to meet her on her visit at the villa. She’s a very intelligent young woman. ‘’

Taken by surprise, Loki could only reply back. ‘’Yes she is.’’ Not wanting to make this more awkward than it was, Loki stood from his seat, excusing himself at the same time. ‘’ Please forgive me for her actions’’ He pushed in his chair. ‘’ I wouldn’t want to keep you from your busy schedule. So I’ll be taking my leave. ‘’.

Tony bolted to his feet, quick words already on his lips.

‘’ Please stay. It would be a waste since we are both here. ‘’

Loki looked the man up and down, letting his gaze fall from those golden brown eyes to wonder around the rest of the specimen. He was handsome, it was not a secret, and the man knew how to look refine and confident. He debated the pros and cons in his head. It wouldn’t take him long to go back home. But he did dress for the occasion. Plus his week had been horrendous and some time off enjoying good food and wine would be much appreciated. He waited an extra second or two, not wanting to appear eager, then slowly pulled the chair back and sat down, crossing his legs under the table.

Tony sat back down, happy that he had been able to sway the man in staying, not missing the up and down his ‘’date’’ had given him. How could he not be considered, he was Tony Stark after all. A smile pulled at his lips, just as the waiter arrived at their table, asking if they were ready to order. Both man looked down at the menus still closed, pulling them open to inspect it choices. The waiter was soon shooed away, giving them time to make their pick.

Tony looked down a fraction of a second; taking whatever on the menu his eyes had landed on; not at all concerned with the price or choice and looked back up. He took the liberty to examine every beautiful feature belonging to the face in front of him. His gaze followed his perfectly groomed eyebrows as he frowned, probably trying to figure out what he wanted to eat. He continued his exploration, going over his raised cheekbone, pulled up to perfection, then down his pointed nose to his plump lips. White teeth were biting down at its pink lower lip, sending a quick shiver down Tony’s spine, going straight to his lower regions. He was very glad he had been able to make him stay. He was marveling at his companion’s handsome features, wondering what type of expression they could produce when a pair of bright emerald eyes looked up at him, making him shiver once again. He quickly looked away, going for his cup of wine and taking down a big gulp. Wow, really smooth of you, thought Tony, knowing his movement hadn’t gone unnoticed.

Loki couldn’t make his pick; everything looked delicious, so he decided to ask his host on his opinion. He pulled his eye from the menu, looking up at the man, instantly realizing he had been subject to deep scrutiny. He hadn’t missed the quick flicker of gaze, the roll of jaw and the sudden interest in everything but him. A seductive smile played on his lips, while he dropped the menu to the table, bending a little over to lean on his elbows, looking straight at the billionaire. He asked him, making sure his voice was as silky as possible, but not too much. He didn’t want to give too much in such a short period of time, fully aware of the man’s reputation.

‘’ What would you suggest I take, Mr. Stark? I’m afraid everything looks delicious and I can’t make my pick. ‘’ He rolling his name on the tip of his tongue.

Tony quirked up at the use of his last name, though he had used such an exotic way of pronunciation, which he blamed his English accent, he quickly corrected.

‘’ Please, call me Tony. ‘’

He adjusted himself in his seat before voicing out his choice.

‘’ It depends on your taste, but I would suggest the mixed seafood pasta with the rose sauce. ‘’

‘’ Then I’ll take up on your choice. ‘’

On cue, the waiter appeared at their table, going over their choice of menu and scribbling everything down on his little packet of paper. After thanking them, he turned on his heels and left.

Loki grabbed his cup of wine, bringing it to his lips. He breathed the aroma, marveling on the complexity of its bouquet before letting the liquid slip between his lips. He let the wine play around in his mouth before swallowing; his Adam’s apple bobbing slowly. The whole time Tony couldn’t take his eyes off of him. He nervously swallowed.

Loki put his glass back on the table, turning his emerald gaze back to Tony. They weren’t going to ogle at themselves all evening, not that it wouldn’t be enjoyable to undress the billionaire with his stare, it just didn’t sound that entertaining. He smiled slowly before asking, genuinely curious.

‘’ It must have been quite a surprise finding out you were a father. ‘’

Tony’s smile faltered as quickly as it was replaced. He had expected that question and didn’t really know what to answer. Well at least, he wasn’t anyone, he was his daughters best friend’s father.

‘’ Well, like anyone who didn’t expect it. Surprised. ‘’ Replied back Tony.

‘’ I can imagine. How did you find out, if I may ask. ‘’

‘’ One Monday morning four months ago. Lady walked in, announced my parentage, did a blood test and voila. I was officially declared a dad. ‘’

Loki’s eye’s twinkled with malice, imagining the situation in his mind, but mostly his face. Tony decide to change the subject, not that he didn’t like talking about it, but it was still a legal secret.

‘’ And what about you? ‘’

‘’ Compare to you, I was made aware of the pregnancy before birth. She unfortunately died in child birth and I was left taking care of Freya. ‘’

‘’ Fuck, sorry about that.’’

‘’ No need to apologize, it was not your fault Anthony. ‘’

Tony couldn’t stop himself from smiling at the use of his full first name. Surprisingly, he didn’t hate it coming from the beautiful alabaster.

‘’ So, what do you do for a living? ‘’ Asked Tony on a lighter tone.

‘’ I work for Maserati, I’m their top vehicle designer. ‘’

‘’ Wow, I must say I wasn’t expecting that one. I’ll have to look into it. ‘’

‘’ What were you expecting? ‘’

‘’ Literature teacher, model, you know the usual. ‘’

‘’A model! Well you’re only half correct. I was one, years ago. For the business I’m currently working for. I decided after many years that I preferred making them, then modeling beside them, even though they still ask me to model. ‘’

‘’ Now that I can imagine. ‘’

Just then, the waiter reappeared with their plates, depositing the deliciously smelling food in front of them. Tony peered done at his choice, salmon with some sort of wild rice and vegetables cooked in butter, had completely forgotten what he had asked for. At least it look good.

As for Loki, he was asked for extra parmesan and pepper, which he accepted. The many different sea food was loaded on a bed of penne pasta, drenched in a pink rose sauce. It smell wonderful. Once again alone, he raised his glass.

‘’ To our daughters mischief. ‘’

Tony laughed, and clinked his own glass with his companions and stated the same. He took a gulp, then set it aside, digging in his food. It was delicious, wonderfully cooked and seasoned. Just as he was digging in for a second forkful he was greeted with a loud moan. He looked up to see Loki’s satisfied expression. The pure bliss could be read all over his features.

‘’ I can guess that it was a successful choice? ‘’

‘’ Oh Anthony, you have to taste, the sauce and shrimp are to die for. ‘’

Loki scooped up some pasta and shrimp and bent forward, bringing the food to Tony’s face. Without hesitation, he jumped in and took the whole thing in mouth, chewing on the delicious food. His eyes rolled in his head and he quietly moaned. He replied slowly.

‘’ Now I have to agree, this is really good. ‘’

‘’ What about your salmon? ‘’ Asked Loki, while eyeing the fish in question.

Tony didn’t waste any time and picked at the fish at presented it to Loki, who in the most dangerously exotic way, poked his tongue out, pressed the bottom of the fork to it and pulled everything inside his mouth. Tony shivered. Oh he had to share more of his food with him.

Slowly both men went about their meal, engaging in conversation about pretty much everything and anything, finally stopping their joined interest in the comparison of cars and high tech motors, all the while followed with obvious flirting from both side. Loki had taken to let his foot slip on the other man’s leg, running up and down, while Tony was making sure to keep his dates glass filled with high quality wine and openly devouring him with his eyes. They were really enjoying themselves, surprisingly.

Once food was finished and the waiter had taken their empty plate and brought a third bottle of wine. Let’s not forget they were both enjoying the liquid. They both ordered their dessert, Tony choosing the first thing his eye would set on and Loki taking his time, but finally on a chocolate fondant cheese cake.

Loki leaned back in his chair, letting his foot glide up the hem of Tony pants, sliding on this calf. Tony moaned into his glass, felling its warmth feed his growing desire.

‘’ Is there anything interesting I can find out about the great Iron man? ‘’ Asked Loki, letting his fingers cross and rest on waist.

‘’ What would you like to know? ‘’ He asked, a charming smile pulling at his lips. Every time that foot would slide upward, he would shiver internally, while his pant were slowly growing more and more uncomfortable.

‘’ How does it feel, once in the suit, thousands of feet in the air? ‘’

Well that was a surprise. He answered after a couple of seconds.

‘’ Free. ‘’

‘’ I can imagine. ‘’

‘’ Even thou I can already do everything I want, up there there’s only me and Jarvis, no worry, no cares, no press conference and none of this constant bullshit.’’ He stated while pointing with his thumb to the little group of amassed paparazzi outside the restaurant.

Loki laughed at his statement. How the mortal was just in his words. He was living the same thing with his magic. Tony examined his date’s features, seeing in his eyes that distant look of wisdom and past experience. He just added.

‘’ You know what I’m talking about? ‘’

‘’ Oh you have no idea. ‘’

The waiter arrived at this moment, giving them their dessert before excusing himself again. Tony emptied the bottle of red in Loki’s glass, then settled the bottle away. He took his own glass in hand and sipped at the liquid, enjoying the last of it before starting his own dessert.

 Loki had left his own glass untouched for the moment, busying himself with eating his own food in the most exotic, sexy and totally illegal way. No one was allowed to be this erotic in public. Tony licked his lips, feeling his groin twitching. The man was a complete tease. Loki had taken the little silver spoon to his mouth, rapping his lips around it, licking at the chocolate, all while his eyes closed. He opened them, settling his emerald gaze on Tony, moaning to the exquisite taste.

‘’ That good eh. ‘’ He asked, not missing any of it.

Loki looked at him, eye fully dilated, a tongue poked out, licking away at the chocolate.

‘’ To die for. ‘’

Tony leaned forward and brushed to pad of this thumb to Loki’s lip, swiping away the leftover chocolate. A pink tongue flicked out of those plum lips; licking at the digit as it passed by. Tony pulled back his finger, bringing it to his mouth, staring at Loki with transparent desire. Maybe he could ask for a doggy bag? He was so close to push the man down and fuck him on the table, right there and now. God the things he would do to him.

Loki was equally affected by the man obvious flirting and manners. He could feel the retrains in his dress pants. He could easily jump on the man and eat him here and there in front of everyone, except, he wasn’t the sharing type. Le left his feet brush on the others man calf, sliding the hem of the pants up his leg. He leveled his gaze, filled with desire on the golden one across of him, devouring him with his eyes. Slowly he took the silver spoon, filled with the chocolate dessert sliding it erotically between his lips, all the while staring down his companion. He could discern his nervous swallowing, the intensively of his gaze and the fact that he hadn’t even touched his own food. A small smile pulled at the side of his lips.

Soon both men couldn’t take it anymore and asked the waiter to bring in the receipt, which Tony paid without a second thought and pulled the man behind him to his car, already stationed in front of the restaurant. Sitting behind the wheel he fired the engine, letting its vibrating purr fill the cubical.

Loki sat beside the billionaire, slipping on the dark leather of the passenger seat. He couldn’t stop himself and soon his hand slid on the other man’s thigh, squeezing at the sensitive flesh. He could hear Tony’s breath catch in his throat. The car flew on the busy street, lights passing by. Loki gracefully bent across the gear shaft, whispering in a brush of lips in the other’s man ear.

‘’ Thank you for the meal Mr. Stark. ‘’ Rolling the name on the tip of his tongue.

Tony couldn’t bear it anymore, he accelerated, he remembered his address, having dropped off Evelyn there more than once. The ride to Loki’s apartment was surprisingly long and short. Long because he wanted to arrive as fast as possible and have a taste at the man beside him, and slow because he didn’t want to arrive, savoring the touch of his hand on his leg.

The car stopped in front of the building and soon both man got out of the expensive car. Tony hasted his step, circling the car to reach the other man. As soon as he was in hands reach, Loki grabbed the front of his jacket and pushed him on the side of the car, going for his lips in a very aggressive kiss, filled with exploring tongue and scrapping teeth.

Hands grabbed at every possible piece of flesh, going for the waist or the other’s ass. Which is where Tony’s hands were venturing, massaging tenderly while forcing their body’s together. Loki purred in Tony’s mouth, letting his hips grind their very apparent erections together. He couldn’t get enough of the man, but couldn’t bring him upstairs, his daughter was home.

After what seem like ages, both men finally let go of each other, both out of breath. Tony had marked his neck on more than one place, leaving blueish marks on the sensitive skin. Desire could be seen in both man’s eyes, if it wasn’t for their ragged breath. Slowly Loki backed away, stealing one last kiss before stepping aside.

‘’ I wish to thank you again for the… wonderful evening. ‘’ Loki purred, letting his hand slid on the other man’s chest.

‘’ Yeah, it was fun. ‘’ Replied Tony, still a bit out of breath.

Loki leaned down and kissed the billionaire one final time.

‘’ Good night then.’’

Without a second glanced he turned on his heels and headed to his loft, leaving a very flustered genius. A smile pulled at his lips, his heart still thumping in his chest. Well if that wasn’t one hell of a guy, he wasn’t Tony Stark. We circled around his car and sat behind the wheel, taking all the time in the world, still going through their kiss and evening.

Loki finally reached his apartment, closing the door behind him. His hand slipped on his lips, their kiss still playing in his mind. Suddenly a voice called out.

‘’ Already back? How was your diner? ‘’

Loki jerked in surprise, turning towards his daughter, pink at the cheeks.

‘’ Y-yes. It was very pleasant. ‘’

‘’ I can see that. ‘’ Laughed Freya as she walked back to the living room, very happy for her father.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading this little fic I had in mind. I know its not the best I could do, it is my first one ever and your comments were very heart warming. Please don't be shy and go read my other one, they are better written and structured. To my defense I'm french.

**Author's Note:**

> Please follow me on Thumblr, ill advise of updates and quick follow up on future chapters, thanks for ready so far :D


End file.
